Happy Anniversary
by Blade100
Summary: Blade100 and Dragon have been dating for a month. Everything is good, and now Blade100 is getting some presents to celebrate their one month anniversary! But how can he when his evil copy keeps attacking him?


**One Month Later**

"Morning, Blade," Blade100 greeted. "Morning Liz, Morning little Angel!" Blade100 greeted.

"You seem calm," Blade said as he gave Angel her milk.

"Why wouldn't I b- OH CRUD! Something important is today, isn't it?!" Blade100 realized and jumped up. "Uh… Not Christmas, I would've noticed some Christmas decorations! Halloween? No, no Horror movies have been on lately! New Years? NO! Okay…calm down! Blade! Hint!"

"Dragon."

"Birthday? No! Can't be that! Uh… Oh God forbid it's another thing with Brad involved! Our anniversary? NO! We've only been dating a month!"

"Bingo," Liz said, eating her cereal.

"Huh?"

"Alex, girls always fear that relationships won't last long so they celebrate everything. One week anniversary, one month, one year, they celebrate al o that like a holiday. And they expect their boyfriends to know it."

"…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Blade100 yelled. "Okay, okay, okay! It's all cool! I GOT THIS!" Blade100 screamed. "I just have to avoid Dragon and get some presents together!" Blade100 yelled, turning around. "AHHH! DRAGON!"

"Morning Blade100," the brunette smiled, walking by.

"Hey! I mean…hey. So how you doing beautiful?" Blade100 asked.

"Good, you?" Dragon asked, walking over to get some cereal.

"Fine! Fine! You know…this and that! Uh…I gotta go to…my Locksmith!"

"Locksmith?" Blade asked, smiling and raising a brow.

"YES! LOCKSMITH! I have a lot of locks that need…smithing! STOP QUESTIONING!!" Blade100 screamed and opened the door of the Super Robot and ran out.

"…What's up with him?" Dragon asked.

"What isn't up with him?" Blade asked.

"Good point. Hello little Angel! How are you do-"

"Careful Dra-"

WOOSH! THUD!

"…She's gotten some of Blade's telekinesis," Liz finished, rubbing her head.

"…Ow."

* * *

"So what do you think? Clothes maybe?" Chiro suggested.

"Nah, if Dragon's anything like Nova, then she'll want a punching bag!" Sprx answered.

"Maybe swords then?" Blade100 asked. "Or maybe other weapons! Maybe I can teach her how to use a gun?"

"Look, we'll split up and go get stuff from different stores. We'll meet back here in a few hours," Chiro said, already walking off with Sprx.

"Sigh! I had to get a crazy hot girlfriend!" Blade100 groaned as he looked around for a sword shop in Shuggazoom. After a few minutes of looking around he came to a shop with a sign saying: STORE OF STUFF DRAGONQUEENC WOULD LIKE.

"Sweet!" Blade100 smiled and ran in. He looked around and saw only a dark stone room; with a single lightbulb was hanging from the roof. "Hmmm…ya know, this is the perfect place for a tra-"

POW!

"Trap. Hey there Night. How you doing gruesome?" Blade100 asked as he was pinned to the wall. In front of his was his evil 'Brother' Night. An exact clone, yet different as the Day is to the Night.

"How's your anniversary, punk?" Night asked, in his evil Zero Armored Form. His black futuristic armor and black horns, along with the red yes made him a fearsome looking foe.

"What? Even my Evil Side knows about our anniversary and I didn't?! That's just disturbing!" Blade100 yelled as he was suddenly covered in black and blue armor. "Gigaton Kick!" the boy yelled, and his foot smashed into Night's tender area.

Night held that area and stepped back. He then got a punch in the face, crashing into the wall and laying down against it.

"If you know what today is, you know I have no time for you!" Blade100 yelled, already running out of the trap house.

"Maybe she'd like a shirt? Maybe a bathing suit? She needs a two piece bikini," Blade100 laughed as he walked into another store. He walked down an alley and picked up a shirt. "Where how she'd look in thi-?" The young man was quickly cut off as a chain wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

"Boo."

"Why can't you just die?" Blade100 sighed as Night held the chain. "And seriously? Chains? Be original! Like this!" Blade100 yelled as his armor appeared over his body and he broke out of the chains with ease. He then pulled back his foot and leaned forward. "Gigaton KICK!" he yelled as his foot glowed red and he smashed it into Night, sending him through the roof.

* * *

"Hi, yeah! I'd like to reserve a table for two at Seafood Palace! For Blade100 and Dragon…What? Yes that's my real name. Hey! QUIT LAUGHING!" Blade100 yelled and smashed the phone in his hand. "Sigh…great! Now I need a new cell phone!"

"Megaton Punch!"

POW!

Blade100 flew through the air and quickly armored up mid fly and crashed into a car. "OW!" he yelled, getting up from the wreckage. He saw Night standing in front of him, fist raised.

"Boo."

"Why are you attacking me so much today?!"

"So you mess up with Dragon."

"…You do hate me, huh?"

"Duh!" he laughed and raised his foot. "GIGATON KICK!" he yelled and dashed as Blade100 and raised his foot.

The hero of our story quickly jumped out of the way, but was hit by a shockwave, flying into a building. Night quickly jumped into the air and landed on said building, looking down at Blade100.

"Final Shot!" Blade100 yelled as his laser rifle appeared in hand. He then fired his laser; hitting Night and making him soar into the air. "YOU JUST GOT SERVED!"

* * *

"Maybe I can get her a gift card? Cash? Coupons maybe? Maybe a check?" Blade100 wondered as he walked down the street.

"Megaton k-"

"Final Shot."

POW! BOOM!

* * *

"Maybe a card? I love YOUUUUUUUUU?" Blade100 read from a card. "I WUV WOU MOSTEST?" Blade100 read from another. "Weird."

"Gigaton K-"

"Final Shot."

POW! BOOM!

* * *

"Hey, how much for your finest swords? WHAT?! That's crazy! Rip off artist!" Blade100 yelled and threw his phone into a nearby lake. "…AGHHH! AGAIN?!"

"Final Sh-"

"Gigaton Kick."

This time Blade100 aimed for a tender area.

POW! BOOM!

* * *

"Mac! Have you seen Blade100 lately?" Dragon asked, seeing him and Estela watching TV, flipping through the channels.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I heard he left to go kill the President and set a new country order where everyone has to respect you and him. Also all girls have to wear skimpy bikinis."

"Uh huh. Where is he REALLY?"

"Would you put any of those things past Blade100? I mean, REALLY."

"…Oh god! I have to go stop him!" she yelled, already running out the door.

"…Blade100's not doing any of that stuff," Estela smiled.

"I know…but Dragon doesn't," Mac grinned. "Besides…I wouldn't be surprised if he did try doing all that."

* * *

"Blade100! BLADE100!" Dragon yelled, running through the street.

"Dragon?" Blade100 asked. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Shopping."

"…You me…AGGGHHH!" Dragon screamed. "I should have known!"

"…Okay… Oh! I have a gift for our anniversary!" the boy smiled, taking out a small box from his pocket. He then opened it and smiled as Dragon's eyes widened.

It was a blue jewel, in the shape of a Dragon tooth. It was with a silver necklace, which seemed to be made out of two dragons intertwined together. Dragon gasped as she gazed at it and Blade100 hooked it around her neck.

"You look good in it," he smiled. He then kissed her forehead. "I promise on this necklace, that even if we weren't meant to be a couple, I will always be your friend."

"Thank you…"she whispered and hugged him, and was hugged back. "I wuv wou," she giggled, but quickly stepped back and covered her mouth.

"Awww! What a cute laugh!" Blade100 laughed.

"It is not! It's stupid!"

"Oh? Maybe you need to hear it more!" Blade100 laughed and began tickling his girlfriend's sides.

"How cute."

The happy couple looked up to see the ever familiar Brad, glaring at them. To the right of Brad, was Night, smiling like a Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Quite," Brad added, cracking his fists.

"Two against two? Awesome!" Blade100 smiled. He then looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready. Let's GO ZERO!"

"Let's GO ZERO!"

In a flash of light, the two stood in their futuristic battle armor. Brad and Night jumped down and walked towards our heroes.

"Zero One! The Dragon Samurai!" Dragon announced, taking a fighting stance

"Zero Two! The Unstoppable Enforcer!" Blade100 announced, and took a fighting stance. "Dragon…that wasn't just a necklace. Gibson made it for me to give to you. It has a special trick."

"What's that?" Dragon asked, smiling more and more under her mask.

"Catch!" her boyfriend yelled and threw his gun to her and Dragon followed by throwing her sword into his arms. "Check this out!" Blade100 smiled as the katana shined blue in his hands. "Sword of the Dragon Samurai! RAGE OF THE DRAGON!" he screamed and the sword turned red as he slammed it into the ground.

Red cracks appeared under the street and everyone began running away as the red glow intensified and the ground shook. Suddenly though, it went back into the blade, the rumbling stopped. He held the blade back as Night charged at him.

With one single horizontal strike, that didn't even touch Night, a red wave of energy and rage shot out of the blade in a crescent wave, blasting Night's chest and destroying dozens of buildings, blasting him away.

"I think I could et used to this," Blade100 smiled.

With Dragon and Brad, the evil betrayer was charging at Dragon. The Dragon Samurai aimed Blade100's gun at him and her eyes glowed blue. She aimed the gun and let out a whisper. "Laser of the Enforcer! Shadow Shot."

Suddenly Dragon disappeared and the rhythmic sound of a laser being shot filled the air. She disappeared and reappeared and the sound of the gun being fired kept being heard like a rapid beat. Dragon suddenly reappeared and held up the gun at Brad.

"Shadow Barrage!" she yelled as hundreds of small laser pellets filled the air around Brad in a perfect dome. They shot down and attacked Brad in a huge barrage of doom, each hit feeling like a punch for Brad.

In less than a minute the barrage stopped and Brad fell to the ground, and slowly disappeared into the shadows somehow, like smoke.

"…Wow."

"Tell me about it," Blade100 smiled and threw Dragon back her sword as he caught his gun. "That was fun," he smiled as his and his girlfriend's armor disappeared. "So where's my anniversary gift?"

"Well…I don't know, I mean, unlike you Blade100 I don't celebrate one month anniversary."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding!" Dragon laughed. She then took Blade100 in her arms and kissed his lips. For a minute they held one another and kissed. She then pulled back and licked her lips.

"…Not bad."

"What?"

"I've had better."

"Blade100, I've been the only person to kiss you. Who do you have to compare to?"

"…Touché….Hey Dragon?"

"Yeah?

"I wuv wou more."

**END**


End file.
